Gerard Butler
Gerard Butler (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Leading Seaman, HMS Devonshire]: Drowned when Jonathan Pryce's henchman Götz Otto and his cohorts sink the ship with the giant remote controlled drill torpedo weapon (which is then detonated). *''Please!'' (1999) [Peter]: Accidentally shot in the chest by his daughter (Lauren Cooke Gannon) after she finds the gun in the glove compartment. *''Dracula 2000 (2000)'' [Judas Iscariot a.k.a. Dracula]: Burned to death by sunlight while hanging from a cross after being tangled in the electrical cables on the roof of the church. *''Attila (Attila the Hun)'' (2001) [Attila the Hun]: Poisoned on his wedding night. *''Reign of Fire'' (2002) [Creedy]: Burned to death by the dragon's breath (after it traps him on a stairwell) as Christian Bale looks on helplessly. *''Shooters'' (2002) [Jackie Junior]: Shot twice in the chest by Louis Dempsey, after Gerard shoots Andrew Howard. *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003)'' [Terry Sheridan]: Shot in the chest by Angelina Jolie (after the gun fires it's unclear who shot who until Gerard falls to the ground). (There is an alternate ending in which he is shot by Ciaran Hinds, and dies shortly afterwards while talking to Angelina.) *''Timeline (2003)'' [Andre Marek]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes after staying behind in the 14th century; his grave is shown afterwards. *''300 (2006)'' [King Leonidas]: Shot to death with a barrage of arrows in a battle with the Persian army. The scene goes to black as the arrows descend; his body is shown lying on the battlefield afterwards (his death is briefly seen in 300: Rise of an Empire, while his body is later seen as Rodrigo Santoro uses a battle axe to decapitate his body to claim his head as a trophy). *''P.S. I Love You'' (2007) [Gerry]: Dies (off-screen) of a brain tumor. *''Law Abiding Citizen (2009)'' [Clyde Shelton]: Killed in an explosion after Jamie Foxx plants Gerard's own bomb under the bed in Gerard's cell (with Jamie handcuffing the briefcase, so Gerard can't defuse it). *''Watchmen: Tales from the Black Freighter'' (2009; animated) [The Mariner]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by the Black Freighter crew; the film ends with the crewmen surrounding Gerard as the Freighter captain pulls out his sword, so his fate is implied but not confirmed. *''Movie 43'' (2013) [Leprechaun #1/Leprechaun #2]: Playing two Leprechaun characters (through CGI head grafting), both are shot to death by Johnny Knoxville as he's trying to save Seann William Scott. (Played for Comic Effect.) *''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014; animated) [Stoick the Vast]: Shot with a plasma blast by Toothless the Dragon (under the mind control of Drago Blodvist, voiced by Djimon Hounsou) as he pushes his son Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel) out of the way of the blast; his body is seen again as it is casted out to sea for a viking funeral (with Hiccup, Valka, Astrid and the others then set it on fire with burning arrows). *''Gods Of Egypt (2016)'' [Set]: Stabbed to death with a golden spear by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, causing his body to explode. *''Keepers'' (2018) [James Ducat]: Drowned by Peter Mullan when he force his head under water. Official Account *Gerard Butler on Twitter *Gerard Butler on Facebook *Gerard Butler on Instagram *Gerard Butler on Insstar.com *Gerard Butler on Instagweb.com *Gerard Butler on Buzzcent.com *Gerard Butler on Insstars.com *Gerard Butler on Photostags.com Gallery Gerardbutler.jpg|Gerard Butler in Dracula: 2000 Sheridan's death.png|Gerard Butler's death in Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life Shelton's death.png|Gerard Butler in Law Abiding Citizen fire036.jpg|Gerard Butler in "Reign of Fire" please25.jpg|Gerard Butler in "Please!" PDVD_585_0.jpg|Gerard Butler in "Shooters" AttilaB3615.jpg|Gerard Butler in Attilla Set's_death.png|Gerard Butler before his death in Gods of Egypt Set_Death.png|Gerard Butler's death in Gods of Egypt Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Category:Scottish actors and actresses Butler, Gerard Category:Voice Actors Category:Roman Catholic Butler, Gerard Category:Death scenes by stabbing Butler, Gerard Category:Death scenes by burning Butler, Gerard Category:Death scenes by hanging Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:War Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:People of Irish descent Category:British actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in Tomb Raider Movies Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Musical Stars Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies